The Other Side Of Him
by RPattzBella
Summary: a story of love, lost, hurt and magic.
1. Chapter 1

_The Other Side Of Him_

**Breathing slowly, in and out, her palm resting on his breast, she listens to his heart.**

**She feels the bitter taste of separation before her, waiting on the sunrise to behold them.**

**"Oh god" she thinks to herself. "Why did I do it? I swore I loved him enough to never hurt him"**

**Lying in the cool embrace of his arms, a single tear runs down her cheek.**

**She remembers it well. The burning ache in her throat when he kissed her. The fans in her mouth slowly descending until she couldn't control herself.**

_"Jared, Jared, you have to get out of here! Go now!" her insides tried to scream, but it was no use._

_Standing in the darkness of the doorstep, she slides her mouth to his throat._

_He cries out in pain for her to stop, but it's too late. The sweet taste of his blood, sending magnetic pluses through her body has won her internal battle. His vain is so sweet she can barely stand to let herself not drain him._

_Under her strong fingertips, she feels the body slowly become non responsive. She freezes._

_"Oh my god! What have I done to him? JARED? JARED! Oh god please don't leave me! I'm sorry!"_

_She starts weeping when she hears someone on the other side of the door._

_The door creaks open, slowly, slowly opening his stranger to the danger ahead._

_Quick thinking, she snatches the body into the trees, but she is too late. The small infant at the door sees the traces of blood from her father._

_"I'm sorry Elena!" she whispers. "I didn't mean to! I thought I could stop myself." She drops the body and flees into the forest ahead. Elena cries behind to stop, but she keeps on running._

_She stops at a tree and falls to her knees._

_"OH GOD WHY THE HELL DO YOU LET THIS EVIL HAPPEN? HE WAS A TRUE AND HONEST MAN! HOW COULD YOU LET ME LIVE WHILE HE DIES!" weeping on the ground she thinks about life,_

_Love, Life, Passion. That was Jared._

***

**The window rattles bringing Jillian back to reality. Slowly she wipes the tears rolling down her cheek.**

**She feels his forehead to find that he may have a chance still. The transformation is almost done. But what will he think of me? The passion we once shared, almost revealing my secret to him, would it still be there?**

**A small groan emerges from the almost lifeless body**

READ NEXT CHAPTER TOMORROW =D


	2. Chapter 2

*** Chapter 2 ***

"What happened to me?" Jared thought. "Where is Jillian, oh god my Elena, where is she!? WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?" Jared starts breathing quickly, and throws his eyes open.

He tries to adjust his eyes when he sees the dust particles moving in the air, he sees every thread of silk in the bed spread that is not his.

"Jillian?" he speaks

Slowly Jillian comes back to him; he reaches for her soft, cool, delicate, and now shaking hand and places it on his face.

"What happened?" was all he simply said to her.

Jillian didn't quite understand the next few moments.

"Jared . . . I'm a vampire" and that was it. Jared was suddenly gone. His eyes went blank and the past 4 days for pain and transformation, blew through him like a knife stabbing him through the heart. His life came shattering down on him.

Flashes. Jillian's smooth hands, her silky hair, her golden eyes, a kiss that could make a grown man cry, or at least lose his breathe. The first date. The first kiss. AH the key. "Remember the first kiss Jared" cried in his head! Jared then ran through the last human memories, and moments of his life.

He opened Jillian's car door and took her gently from the car. Slowly she rose and her eyes met his with piecing passion. He took one deep gulp and walked her to the door. "Wait, why are we here at my house? I was dropping Jillian at home" he thought. But Jillian kept staring. Slowly, as in a trance, they made they wait up there old creaky steps of the Miller farm. Jared took Elena's hand and kissed it, like the good southern man he is. She smiled at him in a way that should be illegal. He rose to his feet and leaned in slowly to kiss Elena goodnight.

Blank.

"What happened" he whispered out loud. "The kiss, the kiss?" He started biting his lip, and it clicked! He ran his knew canine tooth over his lips slitting a layer of skin open to reveal a drop of blood.

"YOU!" he roared and Jillian. "You did this to me! I bend down to give you a kiss and you bit me, I remember now. You started shaking and then something happened, you moved your head to my neck and started sucking it. I don't remember everything because I..... WHERE IS ELENA? I swear if you touched a single hair on that child's head I will" but Jillian stopped him

"Elena is fine. I erased her memory so she would remember seeing you" Elena whispered, tears falling once again, and a piece of her heart breaking off and falling to the floor. Never had she wanted to hurt him. She watched him for months, and he never knew. Every night. Reading Elena a story, working out in the field, sitting on the porch weeping that "she" wouldn't have left him alone. "_Elena is so small, you left me with our baby. I need you here" _he would repeat in his head. Jillian's heart broke whenever she listened to his mind. "So full of sadness and lost". She watched a single tear threaten his eye when she knew that he needed her.

"Well, where is she then?" "ELENA? ELENA, WHERE ARE YOU?" he searched franticly. Jillian simply looked down and walked out of her room. She motioned him to follow her. Lying on the couch, the small child had her thumb in her mouth -the way she always did- and was fast asleep. Jared ran to her and picked her up.

Jillian went to him again, determined to make things right, well at least better between them.

"Jared, I'm so sorry, I never meant to do this. Here is the truth. I had been watching you since the day your wife died and" he cut in, not letting her finish.

"You killed her didn't you!?" he accused,

"NO I didn't!" she said threw her teeth. The look in her eyes made it clear she was being honest. Jared relaxed and she went on. "As I was saying, I knew you, everything about you. Something about you called out to me, and drew me near to you. I had to watch you. And as the months went on, you started becoming human again. Going to actually see Elena at your mother's house. I knew you needed someone, and someone to keep you safe and I thought I could handle the blood, but that first kiss I couldn't.... "She broke off crying.

Jared looked at her then slowly spoke. "You tricked me into thinking I loved you, didn't you?" that was all he needed to understand. She wasn't the one he thought she was, she was a Vampire, and not something anyone could love.

*** read tomorrow for the next chapter ***


	3. Chapter 3

***** Chapter 3 *****

**Jillian didn't like the way he was referring to her as if she was some kind of "it". This made her angry that he couldn't accept the fact that he too was a vampire now. Or did he not understand that yet?**

"_Jared, don't you understand? Or do you not remember that night very clearly?"_

"_Well I remember being on the porch, and the pain. That's it." Jared slowly spoke, as if he were not there- but trying to concentrate on something very hard._

_Jillian let out a sigh. __**"This is going to hurt" she thought.**_

"_Jared, when I bit you... I did take a lot of blood. God, I thought I killed you, ha. Sorry." Jared didn't think that was too funny. "Well I didn't did I?" Jillian snapped at him. _

_Jared just shook his head. "So what happened then?"_

"_Well, I drank, trying to not kill you, when suddenly, you were gone. No heart beat, no breathing. That's when Elena walked outside. Hey don't give me that look, she didn't see you, just a bit of your blood was spilled. I ran with your body into the shadow of the trees, but seeing Elena's heartbroken face nearly killed me."_

"_It should have killed you" Jared spat._

_**Ouch.**_

"_Well if it wasn't for me, you, my love wouldn't be here!" Jared looked sick._

"_After looking at Elena, I dropped you body and ran for the forest. I was angry with God for letting me live while an honest, caring man, dies, leaving a child behind. I didn't know what to do. I sat there praying for death. Even begging for it. That's when I knew I had to go back for you. You were lying there, so helpless and dead. I knew that I had to do something. I ran you back here and placed your body on the bed. I only had minutes left to do this, if I was going to save you. I had already bitten you, and you died, that's the first step. Now one more thing I have to do... you needed my blood. I ran to my table and grabbed a knife. I slit my finger open and let the blood run smoothly down into your lips. Slowly, your body became responsive, and that's when the burning started."_

"_What do you mean "the burning started"?" Jared's mangled voice came out. I looked to see that he was paler than white._

"_Jared... the only way to save you, and Elena, was to make you like ... well me. You're a vampire Jared. Feel the ache in your throat, the burning sensation in your muscles? Don't you understand? I saved you, not killed you." Jillian spread a smile across her face. Jared did not find that "happy ending" quite so happy._

"_Is Elena a vampire to?" he whispered_

"_No, but if you want her to .."_

"_NO" _

"_Ok Jared, she belongs to you, your daughter, your rules." Jillian looked once again to the floor. The final piece of her heart breaking. Jared could never love her. Not this Jared anyways._

_Jared took Elena and walked out. _

"_Leave me Jillian. I need time to think."_

_Jillian fell to the floor and awaited his return._

**How can he be angry and think that I tricked him into loving me? I don't have that kind of power. So I can erase Elena's mind, big deal. Jillian put a hand to her breast to feel her heart pounding. It hurts so badly. Clasping to her sides Jillian let out a whimper, a sob, a cry for help. She couldn't handle it if he left her. She loved him to much already. Jillian slumped over onto the floor and let rejection sweep over her. She closed her eyes and let time pass her by. Falling into a dreamless sleep.**


	4. Chapter 4

***** Chapter 4 *****

"_Jillian? Jillian wake up! We have to get out of here!" Jared's voice rang above her. "What is he doing back here? I thought he left" she thought to herself. _

"_I did leave" Jared suddenly said. "We have to go now!_

_Jillian didn't understand, but she let him lift her up. 'Wow! He's so strong' she thought. Jared let that pass. They had to get out. Jillian was looking around, finally understanding what was going on. The house smelled of smoke. Flamed licked up the stairwell and across the floor._

"_Go Jared, get Elena and go. I can take care of myself." She screamed. Jared didn't even pay attention. They got into Jillian's room where her bay window was smashed. The view from that window always made Jillian smile. Today, it made her frightened. The once quiet meadow of trees and plants was a blazing, angry fire. 'What happened?'_

_Jared held tightly onto her and repaired to leapt out the window. Jillian knew they would be fine, even if a normal human would die from a drop like this. _

_Jillian held tightly and let Jared jump._

_Thud._

_She looked up to see that Jared didn't stop, he just kept running. "Jared what's going on? I thought you left" Jillian cried._

"_I did!" He panted. "Elena and I left 2 days ago and,"_

"_Wait! 2 days ago? You just left"_

"_No I didn't" Jared sounded confused._

"_But I, you, but I was on the floor, crying and..."_

"_You fell asleep, big deal." Obviously he still felt the same way. Running deeper into the forest, Jared set her down._

_**Jillian thought to herself. I was out for 2 whole days? That has never happened to me before. What happened from when I fell asleep until now? The fire? The Shattered window? Jared back? It doesn't make sense. **_

"_Jared what made you come back" Jillian asked suspiciously._

"_Well, I don't really know. All I know is, your freaky blood did something to me and when I was gone I heard this sound in my mind. It said 'he's got her, go back, save Jillian, she needs you'." Jared seemed angry that he listened to the voice._

"_He's got her, go back, save Jillian?" She pondered._

_**Who is 'he' and only Jared has me. Save Jillian . . .? From the Fire? Wait, how did a fire start in the first place? No one knows I'm here.**_

_Jillian squirmed up to look into Jared eyes. He wouldn't meet them._

"_Jared look at me. This is important. I know you hate me but I need your help. Something told you 'he has Jillian'. Please Jared. Look at me._

"_What!?" Jared looked at Jillian. Suddenly Jillian couldn't breathe._

_***_


	5. Chapter 5

***** Chapter 5 *****

**Jillian went flying backward. Those eyes, she has seen those eyes. Those are not Jared's Vampire eyes.**

_Jillian was searching her memories._

"_Jillian, what's going on?" Jared asked, seeming frightened of her._

"_Those eyes" is all she said._

_**Jillian thought back. Who would put a spell on me? Who hated me? No one she could think of. What's going on?**_

"_Jillian?" Jared was only inches from her face._

_Jillian looked up at him. "Someone talked to you right?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Where is Elena?"_

"_With ... her mother" Jared's blank face moved to his eyes. He no longer held the voice that came from him. "She is with me! Where she belongs." That voice, is that? _

"_Amy Miller?" Jillian spoke quietly_

"_Who else?" came from Jared's mouth! "What, you think just because I died, YOU can have him and my baby?" The voice roared._

"_No, No I never wanted that Amy! I swear!" Jillian fumbled for words and thoughts. 'How is this happening? She's dead!"_

"_You think because I "died" that I really was dead!? Look at Jared, the answer is there. You killed him, yet here he is!"_

"_Amy, what happened to you? Who did this?"_

"_You should know you little blood sucking tramp!"_

"_Amy, please I don't understand"_

"_Look kiddo, here is a little hint." Jared's hand raised to his collar and pulled the tight fabric down to reveal the wound marks Jillian had given him._

"_Who was the last person you did THIS to?"_

**Jillian thought. She had vowed to never change a human again since.. Since well Sam. Sam was her human love. He was her soul mate. She loved him and he loved her. Never to be parted. When she knew she loved him, they were going to run off and get married. They were too young for their parents to know. As they left town Jillian had never been so happy. The love of her life at her side and a future in the making. Jillian couldn't have asked for anything more. That's when the accident happened. Jillian was pierced through her by a tree branch and the car went slamming into the base of the tree. Jillian died. Sam was lucky. Minor injuries they said. Sam was heartbroken to find that Jillian was dead. Jillian the human was dead, not the vampire. The accident happened for a reason. The same reason Jillian was drawn to Jared. Blood. Cody and spelled Jillian's blood and changed her. He was old and this blood couldn't have saved him if he tried. Jillian was left alone in the house. Dead vampire by her side and a hunger for blood. Sam never left the house anymore. Life had no meaning to him. Jillian went to check on him one night. He was weeping on his bed. Asking for one more chance to see Jillian's face again. Then he did. Jillian was leaning too far in the open window. Sam cried that he was seeing a ghost. Jillian had to think quickly. He had to stop screaming or she would be seen. Jillian bit him and then threw their bodies out the window. His death was quick and easy. He was a vampire in a matter of days. Jillian explained to him everything, he understood but was angry that she didn't come to him and ask if this was what he wanted. **

**Jillian and Sam were back into the same situation. Both would be 20 forever and more in love then they had ever been. One night while hunting, another vampire crossed their path. Sam wanted to fight for their land, but Jillian wanted to leave. Sam didn't listen to her though and he went after the vampire. Jillian ran after him but it was no use. Sam spotted him and went after it. They fought to the death. This vampire was clearly the more experienced vampire. The grabbed a steak and drove it through Sam's heart. Jillian cried out in pain, but the vampire was already gone.**

_Jillian snapped back into reality._

"_Sam would never do this Amy"_

"_Want to bet!?" Jared's face gave away a huge evil grin. He motioned a finger and said "come here and I will explain it all love"._

_***_


	6. Chapter 6

***** Chapter 6 *****

**Jillian sat frozen, waiting for Amy to continue.**

"_Jillian, what did you do the night Sam was murdered?"_

_Jillian flinched away from the pain of the memory. '' I went back to our house and let misery have me" Jillian whispered. _

"_No, you didn't" Amy's voice spat acidly at Jillian. "You did that after. I mean the moment he was murdered. You did NOTHING!"_

_Jillian looked straight into the eyes of evil. "He was dead! What did you want me to do!?"_

"_Lets see, there were a few options! You could have gone after the murderer, give your life for him, stayed with him. But you didn't. You just went home and wept. You never loved him! If you did you would have gone after his killer than going home, or for that matter, you could have stayed away from my family"_

_She could feel tears coming to the rims of her eyes and spoke quickly. "I'm sorry Sam"_

_Jillian knew he could hear her. She could feel his light burning bright red hot now. He was coming._

"_Jillian?" Jared asked dazed._

"_Jared?" _

"_What's going on? What were you talking about eyes for" Jared had no idea that he was a borrowed body for the past five minutes._

_Chocking back the tears, she looked at him. "Nothing, I just got confused." Could she tell him what had happened? He would never believe her. All she knew know was that Amy was now a vampire, and Sam wasn't dead, Elena is gone, and Jillian and Jared were in grave danger._

_Jillian trembled. Jared hastily wrapped his arm around her. "Jillian, you're shaking. What's wrong?" _

"_Jared, would you believe me if I told you something that's very hard to believe?"_

"_Well, I am a vampire now.. So I think I can believe whatever you tell me."_

"_Jared, Elena is in danger"_

_Jared jumped to his feet. "WHAT happened to her?"_

"_Jared, just calm down!! This is the thing. That voice you heard, did you recognize it?"_

_Jillian waited while Jared just stood there staring at her. He started to think very hard, and then his face fell. "Yes, I recognized it. But it couldn't be. Amy is dead."Jared just shook his head in denial. _

"_Jared, I'm so sorry it's my entire fault. Sam is after me and he is using Amy as a pawn to get to you, knowing that you would be here."_

"_Wait, who is Sam?"_

_Jillian began to tell him how she died, and her love for Sam. Jared didn't move for an hour as she told him her theories. She got to the part where Sam had died from a stake in the heart. Jared flinched at that._

_Slowly, Jillian finished and waited for Jared to come around._

"_Ok am I missing something. This is crazy. I meet you 2 weeks ago, and now I'm no longer human, my Elena is gone, her mother is one of us and you think Sam is trying to Kill you because he thinks you don't love him anymore? Is this everything?"_

"_Yes"_

_Jared got up and took Jillian's hand a grabbed her up. He placed both hand on the side of her cheeks. The warmth from them was causing Jared to lose focus. And those eyes, and smile ... Jared shook his head._

"_Look, I really don't know what's going on, or if this is just a dream, but if I help you, can we save Elena from becoming a vampire? I want her to have a life and grow old, not stay a toddler forever."_

_Jillian whispered." We may be already too late"._

_***_


	7. Chapter 7

***** Chapter 7 *****

**Jared froze. Tears coming to his eyes. He felt as if his whole world was crashing down on him.**

"_What did you mean back there about it may already be too late?" Jared knew the answer, he just needed to hear it for himself._

"_If Sam wants revenge on me, he will do whatever it takes to hurt me, including you. I'm so sorry Jared. I wish I never met you so I couldn't hurt you and sweet, sweet Elena." Jillian's eyes filled with tears. The image of that beautiful little girl being tortured and writhing in pain made Jillian wonder 'why and how could I have ever loved that evil man?'_

_Jared was staring at her now."Let's go, we have a long day ahead of us." He took Jillian's hand and started walking._

"_Wait, where are we going? Amy never said anyt"_

"_She may not have told you, but she did to me" He cut Jillian off._

_Jillian just looked at him. The passion and revolution in his eyes made her believe he did know where they were going. She simply asked "Where's that?"_

"_Were going to Fell's View."_

"_That's a 3 days drive, and it would take us forever to go by night! Jared, we will be too late to save her walking! And we can't simply get a car."_

_Jared pondered over this. He was going to get to Elena one way or another._

"_Well, it seems like only one way then"_

_Jillian waited, expecting some kind of magnificent plan. He simply said_

"_We will walk or run by night, and stay in the shadows by day. I will do all that I can to save Elena, and if that means it takes longer then I guess it does."_

_Jillian simply agreed, knowing that arguing wouldn't help. So she started after him._

_By day, Jillian and Jared would talk about the wonders of this new life. Jared learned to hunt and how to change forms when he had new blood in him. By the second hunt, Jared could change into a hawk and hunt his next prey._

_Jared knew that there was a chance that he would see Amy again. That thought was neither a happy or regretful thought. Amy would never hurt Elena. He knew that, and it set him at ease. But knowing that she would stoop to this level to hurt someone else by using Elena was not good with him either. Jared learned that Jillian was a pretty good creature. Hunting only the wounded animals that didn't have a chance, and she never did trick him into anything he didn't want to do. Maybe he was wrong about her._

"_So Jillian, I was wondering, just how old are you now?" Jared blushed asking. Jillian had caught him staring at her again._

"_Well I was 254 when Sam was taken from me and that was nearly 300 years ago. So, do the math. I am about 554 years old. But no one will ever know that, other than Vampires. I still look 20 and I always will. And sad to say, you will always look and feel 23 Jared." _

_Jillian felt horrible that he would never have a life again. Well he could have his Amy back now that she wasn't dead. A burning pit in her heart knew that she loved Jared already. He was her soul mate. Sam had never felt this way to her. She loved Jared enough to let him be with his family again, even if that meant she would be alone forever. _

_A single tear rolled down her cheek. A warm finger lifted it off her face._

_Jillian looked up to see that Jared was only inches away from her now._


	8. Chapter 8

_***** Chapter 8 *****_

_**Jillian couldn't breathe. Jared was so close to her that she could feel the heat from his body. She simply looked into his eyes, and she was lost.**_

"_Are you alright?" Jared asked. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and looked away from Jillian._

"_uh..... yeah I'm ok." Jillian felt a whole new wave of love crash over her. She needed him. She couldn't let him go. But she had to. He didn't love her._

"_Um ok. So shall we hunt now before the sunrise?" Jared was fumbling for words now. He knew how to read Jillian's mind, was afraid of what he would read. _

"_That probably is a good idea. We're almost in Fell's View. We won't get a chance to feed after this."_

_Jared quickly nodded, not looking at Jillian, knowing he would be lost in the deep sorrow in her eyes. He didn't understand why she was so unhappy. Maybe because Sam didn't love her anymore. That thought brought a smirk to his face that he quickly hid. 'Why am I happy about that?' Well he couldn't be worrying about that now. He needed blood, and he needed it now._

"_I'm just going to stay in this form and hunt for now Jared. You go ahead; I will just be in this tree when you get back." Jillian pointed to a tall Oak tree._

_Jared had a bad feeling about it but quietly said "Okay" as if he wanted her company._

_Wait! Jared thought to himself. 'Why am I worried about her? She is strong and so what if she wasn't? She means nothing to me!' Just as Jared thought that his heart gave two big thumps. 'She doesn't mean anything to me .. right?'_

_Jillian was having a hard time breathing between the sobs. She needed time alone from Jared. He couldn't see her like this. He would just be angry. She knew he loved and wanted Amy back. Jillian straightened up. 'Think Jill think!' Jillian saw that a small dove had landed in her tree. It looked as if its wing was broken. 'Well looks like you need some help, and I need some blood'. Jillian scrambled up from the ground and into the tree. She held the dove tightly to her breast and made a prayer for it. She looked to it and bit._

_Jared had found he liked the beef better. A heard for cows was nearby, a fun meal for him. He changed forms now- which he was getting good at – and dove for a cow. The_ mooing'_ only lasted a minute. Just as Jared was about to dine, he heard Jillian's cries, and left the half bleeding animal. 'Why or why did I leave her alone? She is so small!'_

_Jared ran back to the tree and saw Jillian was up there with another Shadow. Jared called up._

"_What's going on here!?"_

"_Jared! RUN! Save Elena!"_

_Jared looked up to find that someone had Jillian by the throat and was about to put a steak through her heart. She had teeth marks in her neck that was bleeding badly. Half of the skin on her neck was torn off, and these were her final moments!_

"_Jared GO NOW!"_

_Jared jumped into the tree and started growling at the man killing Jillian. The man took his eyes off her and looked straight into Jared's._

_The man hissed at him and lunged for Jared neck. Jillian fell to the ground gasping for air._

_Jared and the man were ripping at each other and tearing off pieces of vampire flesh. The sound was unbearable for Jillian's ears._

_The men kept at the fight. No one winning, no one losing. It was a blood bath. Jillian was doing her best to help Jared, but she was too weak from her loss of blood. She thought 'if only I could get that stake and drive it into him, he will leave Jared alone!'_

_Jillian saw the stake on the ground a few feet away from her. With all her strength she dragged herself over to it. She never realized that her leg was broken. The pain from her neck made her unaware of her other injuries. Jillian grabbed the stake with both hands. She turned her body to face the boys. Jared looked so tired and was on the verge of losing. Hissing and snarling was causing her to go mad._

_Jillian used all her strength and some of her power to get to her feet. The weight of her body wouldn't hold out on her leg much longer._

"_JARED!"_

_Jared saw her and quickly drew the man over towards her without letting him see the stake. They rolled around and was still biting at the hollow of their necks. Jillian didn't know how much more she could stand. Jillian lifted the stake above her head._

'_wait for it.. wait for it!'_

_The bodies were underneath her. 'God let me hit the right body and the right spot!'_

_The snarling stopped and Jillian lost her breath. One man stood up, and the other did not. Jillian could believe what she had done! 'OMG JARED NO!;_

_*****_


	9. Chapter 9

_***** Chapter 9 *****_

_**Jillian couldn't believe her eyes. **_

_**Jared had come out of that fight without a scratch on him! She thought he had died! He didn't get up at first. He had pushed the now dead body off of him. All the blood and tearing had come from Jared, and he was fine.**_

_Jillian nearly fainted when Jared come over to her._

"_Jared, but how? I saw the blood and everything" Jillian was having hysterics. _

"_Well I'm not total sure. Jill we need to go hide, the sun is moment away! Go now!"_

_Jillian couldn't move."Jared, my leg is broken, I can't move!"_

_Jared didn't even think. He grabbed her body up in his arms and flew up to a new tree. His arms tightened around her when they were finally safe. He didn't seem to want to let go of her. Jillian looked up to see that he had tears in his eyes. She would have told him to let go, but she was rather comfy in his arms, even if her neck was throbbing._

"_Jill are you ok?" Jared's voice sounded like he was holding back tears._

"_I'm ok"_

_Jared finally looked down at her and her let her go. This is didn't like. Jared looked at her wounds. They didn't speak for several long moments. _

_Finally Jared said "What can I do? You need those fixed right away."_

_Jillian knew the answer, and wanted it so badly, but how could she ask him this. It was so much._

"_Jared, I ask this of you"_

"_TELL ME!" he almost cried._

_Jillian took a deep breath. "I need some blood."_

_Jared looked up and said "ok no problem, uhh there's a bird up a branch, hold on I'll get you"_

_Jillian cut him off._

"_I need vampire blood Jared. It heals all wounds"_

_Jared didn't say anything. He looked around and found a pointed branch. He didn't look as he sliced a small cut on his wrist. Then he simply handed his arm to Jillian._

_Jillian didn't want to do it to him, but she felt the death rising in her. She was an old vampire and she didn't have a lot of time. She took a deep breath and drew blood from Jared's wrist._

_A few moments later, Jillian stopped and backed away, never meeting Jared's eyes. She left that her broken leg was mending it's self. That felt so much better. Now her neck needed a bit of help. She reached over and pulled the exposed flesh back to its original shape. This didn't feel so good._

"_Jill, I can help. Here" Jared put his hand over hers and lightly pulled the skin back together. Jared had never seen a miracle in the makings. He let out a quick gasp. Jillian looked horrified. _

_As quickly as Jillian had looked over at him, she was in his arms. Both sobbing for the fear that they had just gone through._

"_Jill I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have left you alone here!" Jared cried. He was holding her tightly in one arm and running his hand through her hair. His cheek was resting on her head, close to her ear._

_Jillian was holding on to his just as tightly. Seated in his lap, her arms around his neck and her hand clenched to his hair, she was weeping tears of joy. He had saved her."Jared this wasn't your fault. I knew better than that, I should have seen him in the tree." Jillian was looking at him. Both so close they could hear each other's heart beats. Jillian didn't have time to think._

_Suddenly, Jared's lips were crushing hers._

_His grip tightened on her waist, running his hands to the mid of her back and bringing her in closer. Jillian couldn't get close enough. Their bodies became one. Jared knew the answer now. He did care for Jillian. He had never felt his way about Amy. Jared moved his lips to Jillian's ear and said " Jill, I've been trying to deny that I care about you, I've known you only a few weeks, but I feel like you and I have known each other all our lives. I love you Jill! As crazy as it sounds, I Love you!" Jillian pulled his mouth back to hers._

"_I have loved you since I met you" Jill finally exhaled."It's always been you. Sam was never meant for me! He was only with me because I had never met you met"_

_For the rest of that house, Jillian and Jared simply touched each other's faces, lips, hair, and kissed. Neither one caring that would the danger ahead be worse because they had learned the truth about their love for one another. Jillian felt chills at knowing Amy would kill her if she learned of this._

_*******_


	10. Chapter 10

***** Chapter 10 *****

_**Jared couldn't believe this. Amy, Jill, Jill Amy? He was so confused. Amy was the soul mate in his human world and Elena's mother. Jill .. oh Jill is his soul mate in his new world. The air he breathes, the beat in his heart, the one person that makes living in this hell, like heaven. Jillian, his angel, his lover, his heart.**_

_Jared couldn't stop staring at Jill as she slept. He loved her. He knew her. Jillian was such a beautiful name, but she was his Jill. No more need to be "formal" about the names. She was his love now, and always would be._

"_Good morning my angel" Jared whispered in Jill's ear._

_His kissed her head, and the tip of her nose. This made Jill smile. She sat up and leaned against his chest, waiting for the right kiss. Jared was playing around now. _

_He placed his hand over her eyes and took her chin in his other hand and over it so that their lips were close together._

"I love you"_ he softly whispered against them. Then he kissed her. Sweet and soft. Jillian squirmed around so that she could rap herself into him. It would kill her to have to leave now. But it was almost dark again. Time to face Sam and Amy, and maybe even death._

"_I love you Jared. No matter what happens, I want you to be happy."_

_He drew her near to his body. He hugs her tightly and said "I will be happy where ever YOU are Jill. I need you. You're what my soul cries for" And with that. He picked her up in his arms and jumped from the tree. The moon was out and the stars were shining. He knew he was crazy to ask this already, but he didn't know what tomorrow was holding for them. He sucked in a deep breath and asked anyways._

"_Jill, I don't know what tomorrow may bring, and I don't know what the future brings." He grabbed her hand and got down on one knee._

"_Jill, my angel. I love you, and I will always love you. Wither we die tomorrow or centuries from now. I want to be the one you fall into when you need support, be the shoulder you cry on, the lips that you kiss, and the man you come home to every night. I love you so much. You are my soul mate and I know that now. Will you marry me?"_

_Jill started crying. She needed this more than she knew. She needed Jared more than ever and is she wanted; he could be her's forever. All she had to do was say yes. What was stopping her? Oh that's right; her lips were a little busy._

"_Jared, oh Jared, of course I'll marry you! Nothing would make me happier! I love you so much!"_

"_Here, while you were sleeping love, I went and got these." _

_In Jared's hand he held two rings. One held a small diamond in the centre. It was the most beautiful thing in the world. Jared slid it on her finger and Jill placed the other on his. This motion made it true. They were together, where they would always be. For all of eternity._

_Jill couldn't help but think things were moving fast. Married. Wow, she loved the feeling. Vampires had never been married (to her knowledge) so that was a wedding to her. Was it to fast though? Maybe she should have jumped into something. They could die tomorrow. Was that why Jared got down to business? With his hand still in her's she placed his palm on her face._

"_Jared, did you ask me because you are afraid to die?" Jill felt stupid for asking after. Jared looked hurt._

"_Never love. I want to be with you. Do you take back your answer?"_

"_NO! NO. I was just wondering because of the situation. No I want to be with you since I met you. I guess it's just that today may be the only day we can ever be together."_

"_Well, Mrs. Jared ... uhh what should our last name be?"_

"_Soul"_

"_Ok?"_

"_Because we are one soul, one body, one heart."_

"_Well I think that sounds reasonable. Well Mrs. Soul, I believe we have a honeymoon to attend. It may be our only day. Elena needs a mother that loves her. And I know you love her. You wouldn't be saving her if you didn't"_

_Jillian was swept up! He looked at her and slowly traced his fingers down her spine. Jill had never been with a man this way before. It was amazing. The sensations she was feeling. Slowly, Jared removed his top and dropped it to the ground and kissed Jill so passionately, she almost fainted._

_The rest of that night, their bodies moved as one. Making love with the soul mate was the deepest passion known to a vampire. Their bodies twined together as one that night and magic began under the stars._


	11. Chapter 11

_***** Chapter 11 *****_

_**Jillian awoke to find herself resting in Jared's cool embrace. She smiled at this beautiful sleeping man. 'Wow, I can't believe he picked me' she thought to herself.**_

"_Well, you are my angel Jill" Jared answered, his eyes still sombre, but a smile spreading across his pink lips._

"_Were you reading my thoughts love?" Jill turned a little red._

"_Maybe a few . . ."_

_Jill leaned around to find searching lips. They embraced with a new passion that arose. The night before had set fireworks off inside of them. This passion was like none other._

_Jared broke away from the kiss for a breath of air, and looked to the sky."Almost dark love. We need to get there tonight. Elena needs us."_

_Jill arose from his arms and pulled him up with her. She looked deep into his golden eyes and whispered."I love you, and we will get there in time, I know it. No matter what happens, we will get Elena home and safe." She quickly kissed his lips one more time and then jumped to the ground. Jared was not far behind._

"_So what's our plan? Did Amy tell you what Sam wanted Jill?" Jared quietly asked._

"_Well, my guess would be that he wants to kill me for letting him die and 'do nothing about it'". She raised their hands to make the quotation marks. Jared just smiled. _

"_Ok so here is my idea. We get into Fell's View, and I know where they will be waiting. They will try to split us up so we are one on one." Jillian shivered. "So what I think is, we need to do is, you stay hidden in the forest and let me go in first. I can see where they have Elena. They will think I came alone and maybe I can fight them off." _

_Jillian didn't like the sound of that at all._

"_WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO!? ASK TO GET KILLED!? NO! NO! NO! THERE IS NOWAY ARE YOU GOING IN ALONE! WE STICK TOGETHER!"_

"_Ok ok sorry love"_

"_Sorry, but we need to do this together." Jill thought about Sam's fighting skills. His motive and his tactics. All pointing to one person. Jill. Jill was what he wanted, and they knew that. How can they get Elena out and Jared for that matter so Sam and Jill could fight this? _

"_Wait, where will they be hiding?"_

"_There is an old brick factory half burned down, on the outskirts of town. They will be inside waiting. Why?"_

_Jill picked up their pace to a full run. "Because I have a plan now! Let's go were almost there. You will see Elena tonight if I can help it!"_

_Jared picked up his pace and ran with the speed of a cheetah, the power from inside radiating out every limb. Jillian had a hard time keeping up. They ran for 2 hours before they found the town lines and the sweet smell of Vampire scents running through town._

_Jared never asked about the plan. Jillian kept running it through her head and Jared simply listened to her thoughts. 'Ah that's a great plan!! Wow love you are a smart one!' He knew that this would work. The only worry he had was 'Would Elena be one of us, or still be Elena?' Would she be a vampire or still human? Jared ran those thoughts through his mind. He needed to focus if they were going to pull this one off._

"_Jill, shh slow down, they will be in hearing distance soon. I can almost hear them"_

"_Ok, so a few things you should know. You heard my plan right?" Jared shook his head, 'yes'. "Ok , because once we get in there, Sam can hear your thoughts as well, but you need to be careful because he can change them to so don't think about the plan, Elena, or me ok?" Jillian began to shake. 'God Jared please just don't think, just do!'_

"_Jill stop."_

"_What?" With tears in her eyes, she stopped and looked up at him. His eyes were piercing and ready for a fight. He would fight for both his girls now and he wouldn't give up on either of them._

"_Angel, I love you, we can do this! Just have some faith." He hugged her tightly, feeling the warm tears falling onto his breast. He took a deep breath and said "Are you ready?"_

_Jill backed away and stood tall._

"_Yes. Yes I am!" And a growl emerged from her chest. _

'_Sam was going to pay for this.'_

_********_


	12. Chapter 12

_***** Chapter 12 *****_

_**Jillian knew what she wanted. She had finally found where she fit in. Jared was her life and Elena was almost like a daughter to her. She had to save what was good and right. Sam had no right to do this. He was the one who took passion and revenge, combining the two and creating one evil manipulative and angry vampire. Jillian knew what she was facing and how it hurt to see that Sam hated her. All the magical moments. Every kiss and touch was a lie in the making. Sam didn't love Jillian, he used her. Jillian was braced for a fight. With the man she loved at her side, she knew she could face the devil and win. How come she felt so scared though? **_

_Jillian braced her senses to full range, in looking for Sam. She hadn't seen him when Jillian last talked to 'Amy' through Jared, but she also talked to 'Sam' through Jared. Would he look different? He did suffer a lot._

"_Jared?"_

"_Yes love?"_

"_Can you pick anything up?" Jillian was panicking. She knew they were waiting, and ready for blood. _

"_Umm . . . no sorry not really." Jared's face fell. This was his first Vampire act, and he was failing already. He should be able to protect his family. Amy talked to him and told them where to go. They were in the factory ... where were they?"_

_Jared and Jillian expanded their senses and walked deeper into the factory. Jillian knew what she needed to make her plan a success. Jillian tapped Jared on the back, his gaze fell upon hers and she nodded to one of the conveyer belts. Sitting gracefully was Sam with his back turned toward them._

"_Bout time you two showed up. I began to think you were getting cowardly in your old age you backstabbing whore!" Acid running through his voice. Jillian just rolled her eyes._

"_Oh Sam, see YOU haven't changed, Still the same old bitter ass kisser."_

_Jillian looked to Jared and raised her brow. He knew what to do now._

"_Ha. Well why don't we get started." Sam motioned into the darkness and summoned Amy and Elena into the room. Elena had tears streaming down her face and her body was shaking intensely. This set Jillian's anger to full mode. Sam would not be leaving alive!_

_For the first time Sam turned around. Jillian couldn't help but giggle. Sam had a scar running from the stop of his forehead and running down in a zig zag motion._

"_Is something funny Jillian?" Sam yelled._

"_Well I was just wondering when you started the whole Zorro look with the "Z" on your face. It's quite a look for you"._

_Jared snorted. Sam was enraged. He picked up the closes cement block and whipped it at Jared's face. But Jared was faster. Jared was a new vampire, full of fresh powers. _

"_Wow, someone needs to work on his baseball skills." Jared huffed._

_Jillian stopped another giggle from bursting through her lips. It was time for business, but Sam looked so funny it was hard not to laugh._

"_JILLIAN, justice has been brought to you!" Sam leapt for her throat. Jillian side stepped him at the last moment. A smirk on her lips she saluted him and said " Ei Ei Zero .. Sorry Zorro." _

_Jared leapt toward Amy. She was snarling at him and swiping at his face. She attached herself to his torso and went for the eyes. Jared grabbed her by the hair and through her back until she hit the wall and came crumbling down into piled of old boxes. Amy took a moment to get back up. Jared quickly picked Elena up and ran with her, drawing Amy after him. Finally they were out. It was easier than Jared thought. But Jillian had the harder battle inside. He would quickly do away with Amy and go to Jill's aid._

_Jillian jumped out of the claw like grab from the monster below. _

"_Face it Sam, you'r angry because you think I gave up on you!"_

"_YOU DID GIVE UP!" Sam growled._

"_NO! I moved on with life! You died, you had a stake through your heart! What was I to believe? That it didn't quite kill you? That if I waited long enough you would come back to me? You know me better than that Sam! You .. well you used to want me to be HAPPY in life. You died so I MOVED ON!"_

_Sam didn't look convinced. The rumbled started again. Leaping and cursing, the two bodies fought. Jillian grabbed a brick and smashed it into Sam's skull. She backed up and left Sam with round eyes. He stared at her and felt his face. Blood started dripping. That made him angry. He got up and picked on the conveyer belt and threw it at Jillian's body. A direct hit sent her flying. Suddenly everything went black._


	13. Chapter 13

_***** Chapter 13 *****_

_**Jillian saw her life in a flash. Every moment of her human life. She was a good student, faithful lover, humble daughter and loyal friend. As she saw her life, Jared popped in and out of it. She loved him desperately and knew he loved her to. Insanely enough he did even though they only knew each other for a month. Images quickly passing. Jillian fought for consciousness. The war was a head and she may already be defeated.**_

_Jillian's eyes fluttered open to a wide eyed Jared. He swooped her into his arms and ran._

"_Jillian!? Jillian can you hear me?" Jared yelled._

"_What's.. what's going on?" Jill put a hand to her head and felt the warm moister flowing freely from her. What was that sound? Why did it smell like smoke? OH GOD! I'm dead right?_

"_No your not dead but almost! We have to go the factory is going to collapse!" Jared folded over her body and ran. Bricks falling on his back and slowing him down._

"_You're not getting away so easily Jillian!" Sam yelled from behind._

_Jared didn't give Sam the time of day. Jared saw the light of the moon ahead in the door way. So close he could tase the safety. One more step and –_

_Jared came falling to the ground. A rafter from the roof and fallen on his back and knocked him unconscious. Jill squirmed out of his arms and tried to drag his body out. No use, that rafter was just to heavy. Suddenly Jillian saw that Sam was on the other end of the rafter making it heaver._

"_Sam get off!" Jillian growled at him._

"_No! This ends now. You and me!" Jillian didn't even have time to think. Sam was looking for a fight, he was going to get one. Sam leapt at her again and took a good chunk from her neck. She slid away and got to her feet. With a passion so fierce of hatred in her eyes she picked up that rafter and pierced it through Sam's cold hard body. She screamed at ran with it in her hands until they have Sam squired on a rafter against the back wall. Sam was gasping for air. She was close to hitting his heart. But sadly, this wouldn't kill him. She needed a stake.. or several._

_Jillian searched the now shaking floor for something wooden. Nothing caught her eye. She was desperate. Franticly she turned around and caught her breathe. He handed her a long stake and he lost her breath. Jared stood, bloody and half broken. Jillian wants to take him and Elena and go, but Sam would never stop if he wasn't killed. She looked deep into his eyes and whispered "I love you"_

_Jillian turned around to meet Sam's frantic face._

"_I may have left once when you 'died' but I will wait here until your hatred filled body turns to dust" She spat at him._

"_You ... wouldn't...dare! Your ....per..fect Jillian .. saint.. Jillian .. and ,_

_Jill didn't give him time to answer. With all her might she pierced that stake into his heart and yelled "FOR ALL YOU'VE DONE!"_

_Sam took one deep breath and let out a smirk. "No ... for all you've done!"_

_Sam sent out one last serge of power and dragged Jared's body past Jillian and had the rafter pierce his body._

_Jillian screamed. Sam died. Jared was holding on to life by a string. Jillian slowly pulled his body off the rafter. He was bleeding so badly. The rafter made a huge puncture wound. Jillian sobbed._

"_Oh god Jared I'm so sorry!!" Jillian didn't know what to do. Nothing like this had ever happened. He was so weak. He may not even make it through this. Jillian wept. She couldn't lose him. She wouldn't. She picked up his body and ran. The building was going to fall. It shook with fierce intensity. _

"_Stay with me Jared! _I love you!_" And with a single tear, Jared let out one last breath. _

_I know I know!!! I will update soon =D_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey thanks for all the comments! Means so much that you all like it. so here is a huge thank you to everyone!!**_

_**OK GUYS THIS IS IT.. THE LAST CHAPTER. GRAB SOME TISSUES BECAUSE THIS ONE IS GUNNA BRING SOME TEARS.**_

_**RACHEL**_

_***** Chapter 14 *****_

_**Thump . . . . thump . . . . . . thump ...... beeeeeep. Jared's heart gave one last thump before giving up. The strain had been too much for his new vampire body. Though he had never been pierced by a stake, his injuries never had a chance to heal before the murderous blow to his body. Jared slowly let out his last breath, 'Jill' and died.**_

"_Jared! Oh god Jared don't leave me!" Jillian sobbed over the lifeless body lying on her lap. She couldn't win. Sam had won. He wanted to hurt her, and he did. Killing the soul mate was the worst thing he could do._

"_Elena?" Jillian's head swerved around looking for the now fatherless and ... I think motherless girl. Elena stood above Jillian and let a single tear fall onto her father's body._

"_Sweetie, stay here ok?" Jillian kissed the top of her head and kissed Jared one last time. No response from the lips that once left her with magic. Jillian placed his body on the ground and walked into the now rubble of the factory. She jumped over the pieces with anger in her heart. Jillian was so hurt, and heartbroken. _

_She got to where Sam's body rest, waiting for the run to hit. She stared at his pitiful body and spat at his body._

"_You pitiful excuse for a man" She smacked his face._

_Weeping and sobbing so picked up a brick and smacked it into his face. Blood smeared all over her clothes. She hit him over and over again exposing his bones. She wanted to hurt the body until he could feel her pain. She screamed at him and hit him until she fell to the ground._

_This wasn't taking the pain away. She would never forget this day._

"_Jillian?" A small voice rose from behind her. Jillian got up and turned to the child. She had her hand out to Jillian. Jillian gave a small smirk to her._

"_Yes sweetie?"_

"_Can we go now? You need to hide, it's almost sunny out." Elena walked over her and took Jill's hand._

"_Um yeah, I guess we need to." Jillian sucked in a huge breath and walked away not even glancing at what was left of Sam's body._

_Jillian helped Elena over the rubble. Jillian didn't dare look over to where Jared lay. He would soon be gone and she couldn't bear to look at him while he burned. It would kill her._

_She picked Elena up and ran into the forest. Elena tapped her on the shoulder. "Jill, can we go to that tree?" She gave a sweet angelic smile._

"_Anything you wish sweetie." Jillian ran to a tree that was further in the forest. Elena saw where she wanted to go and pointed. Jillian reached up and put Elena on a branch. Jillian needed a moment to take it all in. She was now a mother? But Elena barely knew her. She didn't know how to raise her. She needed her parents. Jillian needed Jared._

'_No' Jillian thought. 'Stop thinking about Jared. He isn't coming back now.' She looked out into the forest and saw the sun rising. Jillian quickly got into the trees. Funny, the last time I was here was to save Elena.. So much had changed since yesterday. Jillian glanced down to her wedding ring. She twisted it around and around on her finger. _**'Jared'**_**. **__Jillian couldn't help but know he was being burned at this moment. She let out a small cry for him. Elena glanced up and moved into her lap. She hugged Jillian tightly and kissed her cheek. All at once Jillian felt the warmth of love. She needed to take care of this little one. Her last deed. Her last promise to Jared._

_The day drew on and neither of them moved. Jillian felt Elena yawn and rest her head against Jillian's chest. Slowly the little girl drifted to slumber._

_Jillian also let out a yawn. Slowly she let her eyes droop until she was also asleep in the cool oak tree._

_She dreamt that Jared was there with her and Elena; they were playing in a field by night. Elena was running through the tall grass towards a tree, their tree, in a long white dress. Jillian had made her it. It had pink cherry blossoms on it. Elena loved her dress. Her hair was turning a bright blood with the summer sun. She was still a human, she enjoyed the warmth of the rays. Jared stood by her side with his arms wrapped around her waist. He rested his chin on her shoulder and whispered."I love you, and I will always protect you" Even in sleep Jillian felt the tears roll down her cheeks. _

_Suddenly the tears woke her from her sleep. Jillian wound her arms around d her torso and bit her tongue. She was going to scream. She couldn't live without him! Screaming inside and rested her back against the hard bumpy tree._

"_Love, are you alright?" Jared's finger swiped the tear from her face._

'_I'm dreaming, don't listen to it Jill, it will only hurt more.' Jillian closed her eyes more tightly. She hugged her body even tighter. Elena was still running. She knew it was only a dream._

"_Love?" Jared's voice was slowly fading into the dream. His body started walking towards the tree. Elena was already there. She needed the help getting up. Jared rose her up then jumped up to sit with her. Suddenly Jill was under their branch. Jared extended a hand towards her. She hesitated. Would enjoying this dream only hurt her when she awoke? Oh yes, yes it would! She needed Jared more than ever. She took his hand and leapt up anyways. Jared stared at her and took her face. He kissed her so passionately that her whole body shook. 'Jared, Jared, I LOVE YOU!' she yelled in her head._

"_Jillian? Jillian I said, are you alright?"_

_Jillian leaned forward. Oh his dream voice made her want to die._

_She turned her body and saw that the sun was almost gone. She needed to move. She needed to get away from his ashes. Jillian wound her arms around Elena and got to the ground._

_Jillian thought she was in no hurry to get home. They walked around the tree to get back on the path. _

_Jared stood before them._

_Jillian lost it. She was shaking so hard that she almost dropped Elena's sleeping body. Jared quickly grabbed her body and placed it on the ground. Jillian didn't even have time to think. Jared had his arms wrapped around her so quickly. She was off the ground and she unknowingly had her hands twined in his hair. _

_This has to be a dream, it has to be. Slowly she pushed away._

"_Please don't .. it will only hurt when I wake." Wait! She felt her vocal cords saying that. Oh great now I'm sleep talking._

"_Love, why are you pushing me away?" Jared seemed so hurt._

"_Your just a dream please leave me be." Slowly she got out of his arms and down to the ground._

_Jared didn't let go of her. His arms tightened and lifted her again. Suddenly his lips crushed hers._

_Was that magic? No, my dream kisses never had magic._

"_Jillian, I'm not a dream, I'm alive. I Love you!"_

_Jillian's body couldn't even comprehend it. She was crying so hard._

"_Jared, is it really you? You died .. I saw you die and "_

_Jared cut her off in another kiss. His hand twined in her hair pulling her closer to him. Yes, it was Magic, Jared was alive! He was alive and he was with her!_

"_Love, didn't you learn anything... never leave a dead body lying around because you never know if they truly are gone." Jared let out a small laugh._

"_But how?"_

"_Elena isn't human, and she isn't a vampire.. she was born an special, I always knew it, but I never knew how special she was. Elena was born to be my angel. She gave me a second chance. She is my guardian angel. She saved me, for you. You deserved real love so risking your life to save another's."_

_Jillian's eyes popped open. She looked over to where Elena's sleeping body was, and she was gone. A daisy left where she should have been._

_Elena was neither a child or angel. She was a miracle. She was love. Jared put a hand under her chin and pulled her back to his face. _

"_You were going to raise her as your own, you put her needs first when all you could have done is left her alone. You pulled through for her. She loved you. I love you."_

_Jillian looked down and smiled. Tears once again fell down her face. Tears of joy and love. She looked to Jared and smiled._

"_So you really didn't know how special she was huh? And she is gone for good? Where do we go from here?"_

"_No, I didn't but I loved her with all my heart. She is gone, but not from our hearts. She is helping her mother now. She needs to be saved now. And as for us Mrs. Soul, the world is our play ground"_

_Jared kissed Jillian and send fireworks off inside her. _

_She had everything she wanted and learned a lesson of a life time. Life means nothing if you don't do all you can for the people in the world. Everyone needs a helping hand, and when the time comes that you need a hand, it will be there with smiling faces._

_Jillian grabbed Jared's hand as they walked into the darkness. _

_Soul mates, Lovers, Friends._

The End =)


End file.
